


The One with the Drunk Break-In

by thoughtlessblogger



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, I really have no idea how to tag this, I'm sorry I'm so bad at tagging, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, maybe a little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 20:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtlessblogger/pseuds/thoughtlessblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weirdest part of his morning so far is the almost naked man currently asleep on his sofa.</p><p>or</p><p>Harry wakes up to find someone sleeping on his sofa. It turns out to be Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with the Drunk Break-In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly and it's probably shit, but here it is. The ending sucks, but that's because I don't know if I'm going to write more to it or not. There's really not much to this. I just wanted to write something.  
> Come find me on tumblr at thoughtlessblogger and we can chat if you want. (I need more friends.)  
> Thanks.

Harry is not entirely sure what's going on. He might still be half asleep or dreaming or something because this doesn't make sense. None of what's happened in the last thirty minutes has made sense. He woke up to a call from Niall saying he had something urgent to discuss and that he'd be over in an hour. Niall sounded serious and he's never serious, so that call warranted a bit of panic on Harry's part. And since Niall refused to give up any details, Harry's panicking more.

Also, he'd somehow ran out of shampoo since his shower yesterday, which is weird. He swears there was some left. And the bottle was not where he left it on his “shampoo shelf” where he left it yesterday morning. It was, for some reason, on his “body scrub shelf”.

But the weirdest part of his morning so far is the almost naked man currently asleep on his sofa. Harry doesn't recognize the guy. Although, he can only see the back of his head Harry knows he does not know this man, which brings him to the question of why the fuck he's _on Harry's sofa in Harry's flat? _In fact, Harry's got a lot of questions about this, but he's too afraid to move. He doesn't want to wake the man up. It's not that he's afraid of him because the man has been in Harry's flat for hours and didn't do anything criminal-like, aside from the illegal entering – he's not saying breaking and entering because there's no evidence of it being a break-in. Harry doesn't want to wake him because he has absolutely no idea how to deal with this situation. There's no handbook for what to do when you find a stranger sleeping on your sofa for him to consult. Maybe he'll write one when this is over because apparently this is something that happens to people.__

__Maybe this guy knows Zayn, Harry thinks even though it makes little since. Zayn and him share all their friends, so if Harry doesn't know him neither does Zayn. Of course, there is the possibility that Zayn decided to explore his sexuality last night. The man looks like someone Zayn would be interested in since he's got an arm full of tattoos, which is one of the many things on display to Harry right now since the guy is only in his pants. But Harry knows that had Zayn decided to explore last night, the guy would not have slept on the sofa. Zayn would not do that, which is leading Harry back to his original question: what the fuck is going on?_ _

__When he decides to move from the spot he's been standing in for ten minutes the guy makes a noise. It startles Harry and he freezes. The guy is mumbling and Harry can't tell if he's awake, still asleep, or waking up. Either way Harry is going to have to deal with this situation now. The guy has ceased his mumbling and is turning over to lay on his stomach. And Harry was definitely not prepared for this guy to be attractive, but he doesn't have time to dwell on it because the guy is lifting an arm to his face._ _

__“Oh shit,” he mutters, barely loud enough for Harry to hear. His arm is covering his eyes now, but he is definitely awake. “Fucking hangover.”_ _

__That makes things make a little more sense to Harry. The guy was drunk when he somehow found his way into Harry's flat. The guy still isn't moving, though, and he doesn't know Harry is here. He probably still doesn't know he's in the wrong flat, so Harry clears his throat. The guy doesn't flinch._ _

__“Yes, Liam, I know,” the guy responds._ _

__Who the fuck is Liam? And what does this guy know?_ _

__“Not Liam,” Harry answers._ _

__He watches the guy remove his arm from his face and sees his eyes widen. Not looking at Harry, he asks “Did Liam get a boyfriend I don't know about?”_ _

__“If he did I wouldn't know anything about it.” This might not be the best way to handle this situation. Harry's not going to be writing that book after all. “I don't know a Liam,” he adds in case the message wasn't clear._ _

__“Then why are you in Liam's flat?” the guy asks, still not looking at Harry._ _

__Harry shakes his head, then stops when he realizes the man can't see. “This is my flat.”_ _

__Harry can see the realization fall across the stranger's face. “This isn't Liam's flat?”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“This is yours?”_ _

__“Yes.”_ _

__“Knew this sofa was too comfortable.” Then the man sits up and Harry almost can't breathe. He could tell he was attractive, but _his eyes. _They're so blue and bright and maybe it's cliché, but Harry feels like he could drown in them. And maybe this isn't an appropriate thought to have about someone who's broken into your flat.___ _

____When the guy makes no move to get off the sofa, Harry asks “You want breakfast?” And that is also not something he should be doing right now. The man blinks slowly, before nodding. “Right, well, uh, I'll just be in the kitchen. You know, making food.”_ _ _ _

____Harry goes into the kitchen and starts messing around with the eggs._ _ _ _

____“You don't have to make me breakfast,” he hears from behind him. “This is weird for you I'm sure. And I apologize. I can leave right now if you want me to.”_ _ _ _

____“I wouldn't've offered if I didn't want to,” Harry responds, not turning to look at him. Honestly, if the guy hasn't put on clothes Harry may not be able to control himself. “I mean, this isn't normal, but I figure you aren't a threat. You've been here how long and not done anything? So, you know, breakfast.”_ _ _ _

____“As long as you're sure?”_ _ _ _

____Harry turns and thank god he's wearing clothes now. “I'm sure. I'm Harry, by the way.”_ _ _ _

____The man gives a small smile. “Louis.”_ _ _ _

____After a beat of silence, Harry turns back to food. “How'd you end up here anyway?”_ _ _ _

____“Went out last night. Got spectacularly pissed. Thought I was at my mate's flat and that he was just ignoring the pounding on the door. By the way, you're a heavy sleeper, have you been told?” He doesn't wait for Harry to answer. “Anyway, I picked the lock thinking this was Liam's place.”_ _ _ _

____“You can pick a lock when drunk, but not find the right flat?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh, yeah.” Harry turns to see Louis blush, which is not something he needed. “I am sorry. I'm assuming Liam lives somewhere very close to here. Or at least I hope.”_ _ _ _

____“Well, my neighbor to the left is a little old woman. The neighbor to my right is a really buff looking guy. Never talked to him.”_ _ _ _

____“Buzz cut?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes.”_ _ _ _

____Louis nods once. “That's Liam. Wow. This is super embarrassing.”_ _ _ _

____Before Harry can agree – he's not going to lie – Zayn is walking in and sitting next to Louis at the table._ _ _ _

____“Harry, I swear to god if I don't get food soon I will kill you,” Zayn says sounding more disinterested than threatening._ _ _ _

____“I was in the middle of a conversation, Zayn.” Harry points the spatula at Louis._ _ _ _

____Zayn turns his head to look at Louis. “Hello.” Turning back to Harry, he says “Food” and makes a sweeping motion with his hand._ _ _ _

____While Harry finishes the food, Zayn and Louis fall into conversation easily and this is a hundred percent the weirdest morning Harry has ever had._ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____“You fucked him, didn't you?” Zayn asks as soon as Louis is out the door. Harry gapes at him. “I mean, why else would he be here?”_ _ _ _

____Harry should be surprised that Louis never mentioned why he was here to Zayn, but they had been talking like they were old friends, so he supposes it just never crossed Louis's mind._ _ _ _

____“He was drunk and thought he was in his friend's flat.”_ _ _ _

____Zayn narrows his eyes. “You wanted to fuck him, though.”_ _ _ _

____“No!” Harry protests. “Yes. Damn it.” He lets himself fall back onto the sofa. He can't deny that Louis is attractive. And he can't deny that Louis seemed like a great person to just be around, but Harry had flirted with him and Louis never jumped on the opportunity. It's obvious that Louis wasn't interested._ _ _ _

____“Why didn't you ask for his number?” Zayn asks, like it was completely reasonable._ _ _ _

____“Zayn, he thought he was in someone else's flat. He wasn't here for me.”_ _ _ _

____“But he could be here for you in the future.”_ _ _ _

____“No.”_ _ _ _

____“Ah, yes. You're right. He won't be because you didn't ask for his number.”_ _ _ _

____“Shut the fuck up.”_ _ _ _

____Zayn smirks. “He thought he was in his friend's place, right? You know which one?”_ _ _ _

____“Liam. He lives to the right.”_ _ _ _

____“Good. It'll be easy to see him again.”_ _ _ _

____Harry sits straight up. “No. I'm not doing that.”_ _ _ _

____Zayn's brow furrows. “Why not?”_ _ _ _

____“Because I-.”_ _ _ _

____He's cut off by the door flying open to reveal Niall._ _ _ _

____“What took you so long?” Harry asks, as Niall crosses the room to sit in the arm chair._ _ _ _

____“Saw my mate Louis in the lobby,” Niall says casually._ _ _ _

____Zayn immediately starts laughing._ _ _ _

____“Of course you'd know him,” Harry mutters._ _ _ _

____“This is too good,” Zayn wheezes out._ _ _ _

____“What's too good?” Niall asks, looking between them. “Wait, you didn't fuck him, did you?” He looks murderous, which is just another thing to add to the list of weird things that's happened today. “I swear if you did I will murder you in your sleep.”_ _ _ _

____Niall doesn't usually threaten people's life and he's being oddly protective of someone Harry didn't even know he knew. “No, of course I didn't.”_ _ _ _

____“Thought he was at Liam's and slept on the sofa,” Zayn explains._ _ _ _

____Niall's face smooths out. “Okay. Good. You want to sleep with him, though.”_ _ _ _

____It's not a question and Harry groans. “I had like an hour's worth of interaction with him.”_ _ _ _

____“You still want to fuck him,” Zayn points out._ _ _ _

____Harry sighs. “Why are you ready to kill me if I had?” he asks Niall._ _ _ _

____Niall shrugs. “Not my place to say.”_ _ _ _

____And if that isn't confusing as fuck. Harry goes to press Niall, but Zayn interrupts._ _ _ _

____“What brings you here on this fine morning?”_ _ _ _

____“The two of you are going to love me,” he says with a smile. “I got us into a very prestigious club opening on Friday.”_ _ _ _

____While Harry is ecstatic, Zayn groans beside him. “You know I hate clubs like that.”_ _ _ _

____“This one is new. You'll like it,” Niall argues._ _ _ _

____“How'd you get us in?” Harry asks._ _ _ _

____Niall smirks. “You'll find out when we get there.”_ _ _ _

____*_ _ _ _

____Harry has learned to stop questioning what happens in his life. Had this been a week ago he would have just walked right on by without so much as a glance, _but _it's not a week ago. All he wanted to do was buy some bread and milk and Zayn's god damn nutella. He had been on his way to the checkout when he'd heard someone say “For god's sake, Louis. I don't need that much fucking cereal. I don't even eat cereal.”___ _ _ _

______Harry immediately froze, which is ridiculous because Louis is a common name. Right? And London is a big city so it's not like he'd run into that Louis while grocery shopping._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You may not need that much, Liam,” says the voice that Harry recognizes too quickly after only an hour of interaction a week ago. “I need that much.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______If Harry hadn't been paying attention he definitely is now. He turns to face the voices. Sure enough Louis and Liam are there._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You can't honestly eat that much cereal in a week,” Liam says, gesturing to the armful of boxes Louis has._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I could be staying with you for longer, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's stomach drops. He was starting to think that seeing Louis here was fate or destiny or whatever, but _now he's living with Liam?__ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam sighs. “Why do I have a feeling you're going to prolong your stay because of my fit neighbor you were telling me about?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's stomach drops again. Surely they've got to be talking about Zayn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I don't know how long it will take to fix the leak, Liam.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Oh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I just don't want you fucking my neighbor just because you can,” Liam says. “And then leaving them because that's all you wanted.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I would never do that,” Louis quickly answers. “Besides, Harry,” so definitely not talking about Zayn, “seemed really, I dunno. Harry seemed very great.” Louis sounds unsure of what he's saying. “Think I'd want more than just a quick fuck with him,” he adds._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry chokes. He chokes on his own spit or maybe the inhale of air. He doesn't know, but he's choking and has no where to hide. Liam and Louis turn to look at him and even though he's choking Harry sees Louis's eyes widen in panic and maybe disbelief. Liam rushes over to him and is asking if he's okay. He can't answer because he's fucking choking, but he still notices the look of confusion flood Liam's face when he notices Louis hasn't moved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Liam asks him if he's alright when Harry _finally _recovers.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yeah,” he breathes out. “I'm fine.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“How much of that did you hear?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry looks up to see Louis standing closer, arms still full of cereal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Well, I definitely heard the part where you were talking about me,” he says._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry sees the realization hit him. “Ohhh. You're Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Harry gives him a small smile. “Yeah. I am.” Before Liam can say anything else, Harry blurts out “Go on a date with me,” and immediately freezes. _Why the fuck did he do that? _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A smile slowly breaks out on Louis's face. “I'd like that, Curly.” Harry lets out a sigh of relief. “Why didn't you ask before?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I didn't think you were interested,” he answers. “Why didn't you ask me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis chuckles. “See, I thought you were hinting that you wanted me to, but then Zayn walked in and I dunno. I just thought, you know.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry's eyebrows furrow. “You thought I was with Zayn?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis blushes. “Maybe. Niall told me you weren't, but I didn't know how to go about asking you or anything.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, you are living with me to get to him?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry had forgotten Liam was there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Louis rolls his eyes. “Yes, Liam. I flooded my flat so I could move in with you in hopes that I'd run into Harry.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You've done crazier,” Liam points out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Harry raises an eyebrow, but Louis glares at Liam, who quickly walks away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“So, uh, where are you taking me?” Louis asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Well, I'm going to a new club opening tomorrow?” Harry doesn't know if he's allowed to bring anyone, but surely Niall can pull a couple more strings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That sounds nice,” Louis answers. “I'd ask for your number, but I've got my hands full.” He nods his head down to his arms that are still holding the cereal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I'll just catch you at Liam's later,” Harry suggests._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“That'd be great,” Louis nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Can't wait,” he says, smiling. He really can't._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
